All I Want For Christmas
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: A story that starts at Christmas. Connie and Jacob may have just started a relationship but it didn't feel like it, it felt like they'd been together for a while but what happens when Grace decides to come home. Will Connie finally find the man for her.


**CHAPTER ONE**

 **A/N Disclaimer. I don't own the show or the characters unfortunately, however I do own my own story ideas, Hope You all Enjoy if I don't get to update the next chapter before the 22 that is because we have nativity concerts at work and more , and the 22 is my 21** **st** **birthday so just in case Merry Christmas. Please read and review. Oh for all purposes of this story it's the 10** **th** **pf December.**

Connie was in her office working on files, her door closed and music softly playing on her phone that lay screen side down on the desk at the other side so that it wasn't a distraction to her. Hearing her office door open she looked up from the smile when she seen Jacob walk in and close the door behind him. Watching him as he walked closer to the desk and lean down pressing his lips to hers she smiled into the kiss and kissed him back before he sat down on one of the guest seats in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you" Asked Connie  
"So I notice that this morning when we were leaving your house for work that you had no Christmas decorations up at home" Stated Jacob as Connie nodded and shrugged.  
"Yes with Gracie gone and it just being me and I don't really see the point anymore"  
"You should but some things up Connie just because she isn't hear doesn't mean you can't put them up to remind you of your little girl miles away"  
"I guess maybe you…you would like to help me decorate then?"  
"I'd love too, I'll meet you at the nurses station in an hour"

Connie nodded as Jacob stood from his seat once again pressing his lips to hers and went back out on the floor do work his last hour of his shift. Smiling to herself she closed the file she was working on and put everything away for the day before she too went out of the floor to do the rounds off all the patients that were hers and to make sure everything was okay leaving her bag and jacket on the chair so that she was already to go as soon as her shift had finished.

Thankfully all of her patients were doing okay all were awake and happy talking to family or friends all accept one who was on a ventilator with her nephew by her side as they waited on her bed to be free in ICU but she was stable and doing okay. Looking around on the Saturday night she couldn't help but see the families and wish that Gracie was there little did she know that she wouldn't have to wish for much longer, however as she looked around she also seen the start of a Saturday night in the ED with drunks who had starter early already getting admitted and with it being the Christmas period that made it a lot more busier with drunks. Thank god she was finishing for the night.

Having said good night to Mandy and making sure Jacob and her mother were okay she grabbed her jacket pulling it on and swung her hand bag over her shoulder going to the nurse's station to sigh of on all her patients. Standing next to Charlie they smiled at each other talking to them self's as they signed off on patients. The two were laughing at something Charlie had said when Connie felt a hand on her lower back. Tilting her head back to look at him the brunette smiled pecking a kiss to his lips deciding that there was point in hiding it since she had shouted out loud for all to hear the other day. Reaching over the desk she was putting the patients files into the correct place when she heard it making her stop what she was doing and stand still for a good couple of seconds before turning around faster than Jacob and Charlie had ever seen before.

"Mum" said the voice making her stop, pause and turn around faster than ever.  
"Gracie?" Gasped Mrs Beauchamp.

Gracie wasted no time in running into her mums arms, wrapping her arms around the older woman as her mum hugged her tighter to her.

"How did you get here, what are you doing here?" Questioned Connie holding Grace's face in her hands.  
"Grandma took me here from the airport dad flew with me here then went back. I want to come home mum.  
"Of course yes I'd love that" Smiled Connie brightly, her eyes shiny with tears.

Gracie smiled and stepped back to look around at the people around her as her mum stepped back unconsciously into the touch of Jacob. His arm immediately went around her back to rest on her hip furthest away from her. Gracie seen the act of the man behind her mum and smiled to herself.

"Connie, why don't you put up the Christmas tree with little Gracie here and I will see you tomorrow" Smiles Jacob.  
"You must be Jacob, mums always talking about you, you should join us we, will need help getting them out the attic anyway" Smiled Gracie  
"Sure I would love too"

The three off them said good bye to Charlie, Grace immediately taking her mums hand and they walked out the hospital, making the head of the ED glad she had taken her car when she felt just how cold it was. Getting in the car they were soon enough home after stopping to pick up some Chinese for the tea.

It wasn't long before they were home and walking through the front door all hanging their coats up and Jacob took the young girls belonging up to her bedroom, before walking back down and joining them for some food. Gracie was full of questions and very talkative as she told her mum everything she had been doing and herself and Jacob got to know each other.

Once they had had enough to eat Jacob got all the Christmas decorations down while Connie ran the hover around the house quickly despite doing it before work that morning and ran the duster over the surfaces to make sure it was extra clean for putting up the Christmas decorations.

"Can we put the Christmas music on the music channels while we decorate the house mum"  
"Of course sweetheart. So um what do you think about Jacob, do you like him?"  
"Yeah he's nice I like him"  
"Good, it's still early days with us but I'm glad you like him"

The conversation ended as he walked back into the living room with the last of the decorations and sat down between the head of the department, kissing her on the side of the head. With the Christmas music playing in the back ground they went about decorating the house accept the outside it had been decided Jacob would help them with the other half tomorrow.

By the time the rest of the house was decorated it had just gone eight o'clock usually Grace would be in bed by nine but since it was a Saturday and it was her first day back her mum decided that she could stay up late so they wouldn't have to stop decorating the Christmas tree. But first a hot chocolate and toast break for Gracie while the two adult put everything away i.e decoration boxes into the bigger boxes and piled them put in the hall to be put away in the next day. And then while they were waiting for her to finish her supper they put together the synthetic Christmas tree.

Finally though they set to work on the Christmas three first the blinking lights going first, then the tinsel and then they got to work hanging the ornaments. The three of them laughed and joked as they did so, Connie sharing stories with Jacob of Grace at Christmas time when she was younger. It took them an hour and a half but to get the tree to look just how they wanted it to look but they were happy with it, especially the youngest of the three of them.

"Why don't you put the star on top sweetheart" Smiled Connie handing the tree topper to her daughter.

Connie stepped back into Jacobs arms so her back was against his chest and leaned into his embrace her arms going around her waist and her hands were on top of his. Jacob smiled pressing a kiss to her neck and lay his head on her shoulder and the two smiled watching the almost eleven year old climb the ladder and place the star on top of the Christmas tree. He them decided he needed a picture off all of them together in front of the tree so after talking selfies of himself and Connie, him and Grace and all three of them he set his phone up and a portable Iphone stand on its side on the time to take a proper one off all three of them together.

After that Grace got ready for bed, getting changed into her pjs and cleaning her teeth before climbing into her bed. Smiling softly Connie sat on the side of the bed leaning against the headboard on top of the covers with her legs crossed at the feet as she read her baby girl a story.

"I'm glad your home Gracie I missed you so much" Whispered Connie as she tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"I missed you too, I love you"  
"Goodnight sweetheart sweat dreams"

Connie smiled joining Jacob at the door of her bedroom as he too said goodnight and she turned off the light closing the door behind her. The two adults then retired to her bedroom for the night the plan to watch a movie together in bed. With Connie in her beloved cream coloured silk play suit pyjamas and Jacob dressed down to his boxers they climbed into bed. Connie immediately getting pulled into his arms, but she didn't fight it she simply lay her head on his chest.

"I haven't seen you smile this much since I got here" Smiled Jacob  
"I'm just glad she is come back home. But you right it's been a while since I've smiled like this and you are to help for that"  
"Hmm well it suits you and you should do it a lot more"

Connie smiled as they kissed deeply. And that kiss lead to her being pushed back to lay on the bed and him hovering over her and they explored each other's body's, her pjs coming off as they made love.


End file.
